Omega Scapers Clan Ranks
Here is a list of the ranks within the Omega Scapers, and what they mean: DO NOT ASK FOR A RANK.'' '''Ranks are carefully discussed among the officials and they are not so easy as to simply ask for them. They are '''earned.'' 'Recruit ' Recruit's are typically new, probationary members. 99% of all members start out with this rank and are unable to enter the citadel until they are promoted. 'Corporal ' These members have: *been in the clan for more than 7 days (can now enter the clan citadel) And/or *have invited a member to the clan Note: A clan leader must see the invited member 'Sergeant' A sergeant is a clan member who has: *Become familiar with the clan *Has been active *Helps out other clan mates *has maxed in the citadel atleast once. Sargeants are more familiar with the clan. This rank is earned by those who talk and help out in the clan channel, recruiting, or by capping in the citadel at least once. Lieutenant As a higher rank, lieutenants need to: *Prove loyalty to clan by having at least a level 2 fealty rank The rank of Lieutenant is the beginning of the higher tiered ranks. For this reason, not only are being active and helping out others in the clan a natural requirement from this point on, but the resources being gathered at the citadel should reflect the clan's needs, not just the individual's. Captain To be ranked as a captain you must: *Show Loyalty to the clan by consistently maintaining a level 3 fealty rank. The rank of Captain is a highly regarded rank. Captains are members of the clan who consistently work in the citadel. As such, they prove their dedication to the clan each and every week in providing the citadel with what it needs to further advance and improve. General To be ranked as a General, you must: *Be a Captain who has gone above and beyond the requirements of that rank. *Express mild maturity The rank of General is the line between the members and the officials of the clan and are treated as such. Generals are members of the clan who take the minimum requirements of the Captain and taken them to a level fitting the prestigious rank of General. Admin.+ Are those who: *'Show Maturity' *Have consistently and thoroughly helped this clan and devoted their efforts solely to the improvement of this clan *Have helped out by answering questions from clan members. *Have and maintained a fealty rank of level 3. *Stop or discourage fights. The officers of the clan. To achieve this rank, not only do you have to have extremely distinguished yourself as a member who is entirely devoted to this clan, loves to help others, skill every week for the clan, but there must also be a necessity to incoporate more officers into the hierarchy. These ranks are the most difficult to earn and so those that are hold them should be recognized and respected for their dedication to the clan.